Hidden Secrets
by Vree
Summary: Naruto and his family lived for seventeen years in peace and anonymity. That’s soon to change. Supernatual AU, with witches, vampires and a forgotten strength, love. Yaoi of the SasuNaru variety.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

By: Vree

Date: 1/4/08

Summery: Naruto and his family lived for seventeen years in peace and anonymity. That's soon to change. Supernatual AU, with witches, vampires and a forgotten strength, love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

Warnings: AU, OOC somewhat, Yaoi eventually, Sasunaru/Narusasu fun.

A.N. Why… Why am I starting another one…. I still haven't even gotten halfway through the other two on my plate! Also, I have nothing against geeks... I have dated a few. [grins[

----------------------------

It starts as all stories do; with people. Sure, sometimes they act like normal humans, leading average lives, but there's something about them that makes them special enough to write about, as with all main characters.

There's very little normal about any of these people though… They just don't all know it yet.

------------------------------------------------

Smoke filled the skies and slithered through the trees, mindless of the two figure racing through the very same grove.

"Faster! We have to get to the node!"

"I'm running as fast as I can. You try carrying a baby as well as our remaining worldly possessions."

"Wimp!"

"What was that!?"

"I love you honey."

The smoke tangled around their ankles for a second before the two jumped on a large red boulder and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so boring." Kiba Inuzuka growled, leaning against the side wall of Leaf Academy. "Fucking Podunk town. Nothing to do here." He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and flicked his lighter, drawing a deep draw to light the tobacco. "Any of you think of anything fun to do?"

A large boy shook his head, "We could go to the dinner and get some food. They're running a great special tonight on barbequed pork loin. Mmmmm…" He looked euphoric for a moment. "And Ayame's cooking, so you know it's going to be great."

"Choji, you always think about food… I don't get why we have to do anything… I'm comfortable doing this."

You could almost see the sweat drop drip off of Kiba's forehead, "Shikamaru… You're laying on the school's parking lot… Eventually, you'll get run over."

"Hn." A frown creased Shikamaru's forehead, "I guess we could move this to a tree. Choji…" He slowly opened his eyes halfway, and grinned at his friend, "Carry me. I don't want to move."

Laughing, Choji slung the other boy over his shoulder and ambled off, while Kiba stared after them, cigarette forgotten in his hand until it burned him, "I need better friends."

Then he saw something that always brightened his day, "Nerd." And the stalking began.

--------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki was a quiet, unassuming boy, and he rather liked the rural Maine town he'd grown up in. The slow pace suited him and he enjoyed the quiet time he got to spend with his family. Sadly, he'd never had many friends. His mom had found great joy in dressing him funny since he was little, and he never quite got out of the trend. His pants weren't high waters, but there were occasionally suspenders involved. He didn't carry a pocket protector or wear glasses, but his nose was always stuffed in a book and his hair covering his eyes. In all views, he was what you would call a geek, and a geek usually had a personal bully. Sadly, his bully didn't know the defining terms of social ineptitude.

"Hey, Nerd!"

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he silently counted to ten to control his rather bad temper and continued walking.

"Nerd. Where you running off to?" A hand grabbed his shoulder, bruising his skin, and it was all he could do not to scream at the other boy, but he'd learned early that that just made things worse.

Kiba spun him around, knocking the book out of his hand, and ripping the collar of his dress shirt. Inwardly, Naruto pouted, 'Another one down… Maybe dad can fix this one. Mom's still not allowed near needles after last time.'

"Did you hear me, you little fucker." He looked up to see Kiba glaring at him.

"Yes, but why should I answer. You're gonna beat me up anyway." He rolled his eyes and thought, 'Moron.'

"Are you getting lippy with me?"

"Are you growing a brain?"

The dog boy stared at the other and glared, "I'm not sure was that means, but I don't like your tone."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, I think I read somewhere that animals react more to tone than the actual words."

"You fuckin' little!" And with that, Naruto's head erupted in pain and he knew no more.

----------------------------

"What hit me..?"

"I'd say a fist going at twenty miles an hour."

"Kushina. Now is not a time to be sarcastic."

"Well, when is the time?" Naruto opened his eyes to see his parents standing over him; blocking out all but a few streams of light.

"Anytime you don't feel the urge is the right time."

Naruto laughed when he saw his mom looking incredulously at his father, "I always feel the urge though."

Minato Uzumaki laughed, "Then you should never do it."

Kushina Uzumaki's response to that was to smack the blond haired man upside the head and turn her attention back to her son. "Who hit you Naru? This is the third time this month. I'm afraid you're going to have a permanent black eye soon."

"Yeah. Then you'd look like a panda! Wait… That would be cute! Then we could dress you up in a panda outfit! And take pictures! And put them in our Christmas cards!"

Blinking, Kushina stared at her husband, "And I married you…. Was I high?"

"No more than I was." The older blond male cheerily responded.

"This is where my genes come from." The younger blond male muttered, "Put me out of my misery now please."

His parents were suddenly shoved out of the way, "Gladly. You end up here more than any other student! Do you always walk around with a sign that says, 'hit me' on your back or what."

Naruto pondered this, then grinned wickedly at the school nurse, one Tsunade Sannin, "That would explain so much now wouldn't it." He rubbed his back then sighed, "The last one must have taken it off, darn."

Tsunade growled at the boy, "Just tell us who's been doing this! In the last year alone, you've had a broken arm, a fractured rib, multiple bruises, and at least three concussions. In other words, you're giving us a bad rep kid."

"I don't know who you're talking about. Maybe one of my concussions gave me amnesia." He fluttered his long, sooty eyelashes at her, then gave her a look that all adults dread… The puppy dog eyes. "Can't I just go home and rest. Consider it an early birthday present!"

Tsunade sighed and decided to give in, "Obviously we're going to get nowhere with this. Stubborn brat."

Naruto preened.

"I want you to take a day off, which means no coming back here until next Monday." She frowned at the boy. "I'll bring you your homework when Jiraiya and I come over for your birthday dinner tomorrow night." She smiled at his parents. "I'll see you two later. You know the signs to rush him to the hospital by now. Take him and flee."

Minato saluted impishly and picked up his son, "Gladly!" And with a regal wave from Kushina, they were gone.

Tsunade looked around, "Now where'd Shizune hide my sake this time."

-----------------------

"You know… You should have just told her." Kushina had her feet propped up on the dashboard and was painting her fingernails as she spoke to her son.

"Nah. I'm not a rat fink, mom. Even though I hate the bastard, I'm not a tattler."

She glared at Naruto over her shoulder, while closing the lid to her nail polish. Then she hit her husband on the shoulder with the bottle. "I blame you!"

"Owww! Why!?" Minato squealed, rubbing his shoulder while navigating the curvy roads to their sea side home.

"All those damn gangster movies you made him watch with you when he was little. I knew it would have a bad affect, but really!"

He pouted cutely at his wife, then smirked, "Well, your dirty mouth affected his vocabulary, so I think we're even."

"Fucker." She smirked at him, "Why'd I marry you again?"

"Because I have a sexy body and I'm funny."

"Yeah, cute and dumb."

"And I'm forgotten yet again!"

Both responded to their son at once, "We love you Naru!"

He turned over from his sprawled position in the back and grumbled about psychotics and the wards that missed them.

------------------------

"Are you going to give it to him tomorrow?"

Minato started and blinked at his wife in the doorway, then sighed, stroking his fingers over the lid of a black box. "I have to. He has to have it before midnight tomorrow."

"You know. Sometimes I wish he could have just stayed five forever."

"Yeah. It was so much easier to protect him then. He'll have to face his destiny soon."

She turned, then looked over her shoulder, "Nah, that's not what I meant. This teen angst crap annoys the shit out of me." With that, she wandered towards their bedroom, Minato staring after her, laughing under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor am I making any profit off of this.

Warnings: Same as the last chapter.

A.N. I want to thank everyone that reviewed! I loved them! They made me actually feel the urge to update again! Also, I just kinda wrote this in a two and a half hour span, so there's probably grammar and spelling errors... Sorry. Now to go reply to people since I actually signed onto my account! Hazzah!

----------------------------

"Mmmm… Yes… Lady…. Tree…." Naruto's nose wrinkled in his sleep. "Merghl… Noooo, not the monkey…." With a jerky movement, he sat straight up in bed. "Weird fuckin' dream. Kissing someone with black eyes, a tree girl and an old monkey man… I think I watch too much sci-fi." He shook his head and glanced at the clock. It didn't hit him for a second, then he did a rapid double take, screamed and bounded out of bed. "I'm late! Gaaah. The pervert is gonna kill me!"

Racing around the room, Naruto threw things on, then ran out of the room and slid down the banister to the lower level. "I'm late for school!" He was halfway through the door when he felt a hand grip the back of his coat and tug.

"Where you running off to, buddy?" Minato had a slightly vague grin on his face as he hugged his son to him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE WAKE ME UP! I'VE GOT A BIO TEST TODAY ON GENETICS!" Naruto turned and started to shake the insane person that he called his father, "WHY TODAY OF ALL DAYS!"

Minato blinked at him, then patted him on the head, "You know you got your eyes from your mother right?"

Naruto blinked at him, a question mark almost visible above his head. "Wha?"

"Well, it's a genetics test, so shouldn't you know where you get your genetic features." Minato grinned cheerfully, randomly spinning his son around. "You get your hair and skin tone from me… Though I think structurally you're taking more after your mother."

"I'm not short damnit!"

"Yes, yes you are." The voice floated through the doorway right before Kushina walked through it. "And remember. You don't have school today. Tsunade's orders. And I don't wanna know what would happen if we actually allowed you to go… Crazy vindictive…" She trailed off, blinking at her husband who was humming under his breath.

Naruto stared with her, shaking his head, "Is there a reason that dad's even crazier than normal?"

Shaking her head, Kushina rubbed her forehead, "Something about rites of passage and so proud of you for not offing yourself somehow in the eighteen years you've stumbled through life. Who knows. He could have just smoked something a little off this morning."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…" Then shook his head and sighed.

"Food?" Kushina looked at her son with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah."

With that, mother and son ran away from the crazy person, who looked after them with a pout.

------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kushina poured some batter onto a griddle and started making pancakes. "Other than your homework."

Naruto pouted at her, "It's my birthday mom. Can't I avoid homework today?" He batted his eyelashes at her, making her chuckle.

"The one move of your fathers that I didn't want you to learn and you do." She shook her head, "Fine. I give, put it away." Leaning over, she kissed her son on the head, then went back to cooking. "Happy birthday sweetie. I am proud of you. You've grown up to be such a good boy."

"Thanks mom."

She winked at him, "I only say what I mean. You know that."

Laughing, he stole two of the freshly made pancakes from their serving tray and slathered them with butter. "I know, I know. I still remember that parent/teacher conference when I was ten." He snickered, "I don't think that teacher stood a chance."

"Well, if she actually knew about what she was teaching, then I wouldn't have had to straighten her out, now would I."

Naruto giggled quietly and started eating, glancing up at his father when he came into the kitchen holding a weird box.

"What's that?"

Minato blinked at his son and grinned, "You're birthday present. It's from your grandpa."

Naruto leaned forward and laid a hand down on his father's arm, whispering, "I don't have a grandpa dad… They're both gone from this world." He phrased it gently so as to not make his obviously nuts father go into a crazy fit. "Are you sure it's not from you and mom." He could hear his mom laughing strenuously in the background, but didn't look back at her.

Minato frowned at his wife, "I know they're gone, Naru. Geez. I'm not a lunatic."

Falling to the ground, Kushina was crying with laughter, tears actually falling from her eyes, she managed to gasp something between breathes, but neither of them could decipher what it was.

"Your grandfather gave this to me when you were born and told me to give it to you when you turned of age." Minato grinned widely. "Open it! I wanna see!"

Naruto arched his eyebrow at his father and shook his head, taking the box from him. "How do you open it?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out." A wicked look on his face, Minato smirked cutely, "Take a good look at it."

Naruto frowned, but looked again, stroking the cover of the box. Staring down at it, he didn't see anything, there were no lines on the side to denote an opening and there was no latch that he could see. Suddenly, he felt a pressure behind his eyes, forcing him to blink, and when he opened them again, he saw a strange symbol on the box. Stroking it, he noticed that although it looked burned in, there was no divots in the lines. His fingers danced across the swirls and curls and he gasped in shock when the top of the box came apart in his hands.

Shaking his head to clear it, Naruto looked at his father, "Should I even ask how that worked?"

Minato grinned, "You can ask all you want, I have no clue. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out when you're older."

Shaking his head, Naruto rubbed his index finger down the center of jewel in the necklace that was hidden in the box. The brilliant orange topaz seemed to shimmer at him in welcome, the swirls of silver and blue inside of it seeming to move within their jeweled prison. "Weird."

His parents smiled at him as he pulled the necklace out, holding it by it's golden chain, looking deep within the stone. Then he shook his head and clasped it around his neck, the stone resting happily in the hollow of his neck.

"So, what did you two get me for my birthday?" He grinned wickedly at his parents.

His mom shook her head, "Go take a shower. You'll find out tonight."

Grinning, he shoved the last of his food in his mouth, then ran back to his room. Never noticing when the latch on his new necklace sealed itself into a solid chain.

Back in the kitchen, his mom leaned against the counter and frowned, "So, it starts?"

Minato stared at the door his son had just left through and frowned. "Yes. He couldn't live in ignorance forever."

"Why not? You have."

"Waaaa. You're so mean to me!" He grabbed her by the waist and tickled her, their laughter echoing through the house.

--------------------------------------

Somewhere closer than was to be expected, black eyes opened to the world. It was time.

---------------------------------------

"Open the stars damned door, you ungrateful gaki!"

Naruto heard the bellowing upstairs and rolled his eyes. Leaning through an open window, he screamed down to the four people waiting below. "Hold your damn horses, you old hag!"

"Don't talk to me that way, you damn brat." Was her muffled reply. He couldn't hear the outside as well in the stairwell.

"It's my birthday and I'll call you what I want." Naruto stated as he opened the front door. "Mom and dad are in the back." Naruto giggled, "Dad and fire don't mix well."

Jiraiya smirked impishly, ruffling the boys head, "Well, I wouldn't say that. You're mom's just much better with it."

Naruto pouted up at the older man, "Then why does he get burned every time he gets vaguely close to it?"

"Because wind feeds fire."

Jiraiya got smacked in the head by three people for saying that, which made Naruto blink in confusion, before deciding that the world was crazy and he was the only sane one left.

"Whatever." He turned and strolled through the house. The adults following after him let out a relieved breath while glaring at Jiraiya yet again. Said white haired man just shrugged and smirked.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen, Naru?" Iruka smiled at the boy, his brown eyes glowing softly.

"It feels like I'm another day older."

Kakashi broke in, "But this is such an important birthday!"

"Yeah I can vote now." Naruto seemed to perk up for a moment, sliding open the back door and walking outside.

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi's eye smiled at him since the rest of his face was hidden by an ever present scarf. "You can legally buy porn now!" Iruka proceeded to smack the other man, while Naruto sweat dropped.

"He's right! This really is a momentous occasion." Fake tears streamed down Jiraiya's face. "You're finally old enough to read those books I've been slipping you!"

Kushina, Tsunade and Iruka's heads all lifted at once, you could practically see them baying for blood as they approached the old pervert.

"You did what?" Kushina's nose quivered and her left eyebrow twitched spasmodically.

Jiraiya blinked at the three and nervously scratched the back of his head, "I did nothing, you can't prove it."

He screamed like a little girl as they closed in for the kill.

Minato dropped an arm on his son's head, bonfire blazing merrily in the background as they watched Jiraiya being beaten within an inch of his life. "Having a happy birthday so far?"

Grinning, Naruto snuggled into his father, watching as Kakashi sat up and groaned from the position Iruka had left him in, "The best."

-------------------------------------

"Presents!"

"What presents? Do you deserve presents?" Tsunade grinned at the brat, nibbling at a roasted marshmallow.

Naruto pouted at her cutely, "I put up with all of you crazies… I deserve much more than two days a year of presents."

Snickering, Iruka nodded his head, "The boy has a point. Here, me first!" He tossed a box over the fire to the boy, who clasped it and glared at him. Iruka rolled his eyes, "No confidence in my throwing abilities at all."

Kakashi smirked, "I will refrain from saying anything due to the fact that I don't want to be beaten at the moment."

"Huh. I guess he can be taught." Tsunade snickered wickedly when Kakashi pouted through his scarf at her.

"EEEEEEeee!" Naruto squealed like a little girl, bouncing in his spot. "I love it! Concert tickets to the next MCR concert! I love you, Iruka!"

Iruka smiled proudly, "I know."

Tsunade laughed and threw her present to the blond, "I guess that's the sign for this."

Blinking, Naruto tore off the paper, ripped into the box and stared into it in shock. Inside was a Mastercard gift card, plane tickets and a hotel reservation for three days in New York. He opened his mouth to talk, then couldn't think of anything to say, so just stared at the present dumbly.

"You'll need somewhere to stay when you go see it, since it's states away, and I scammed Jiraiya into giving up some money for the gift card since I just know he got you something crappy. Should be around three hundred on it."

Naruto just stared at her like he'd never seen her before.

"Ughm… I think you broke him."

"Damn it! I don't deal with mental lapses! Broken arms, yes. Broken minds... Well, I haven't fixed any of you yet, have I?"

This made Naruto grin, get up, give her a hug, and whisper, "Thank you, Auntie."

She blushed faintly, patting him on the back, "I know you wanted to get away for a bit."

He smiled angelically and gave Iruka a hug as well, then ventured back to his spot.

Kushina bounced, breaking the loving atmosphere, "Our turn! This is from me and your father! I hope you like it!"

Gingerly taking the box his mother had shoved into his face, he ripped it open and blinked down at the contents. Reaching in, he pulled out a long white coat, with orange swirls twisting up from the bottom. Kakashi and Jiraiya both looked over at Minato in surprise, but he just smiled dumbly.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow. This is awesome dad!"

Minato smiled sweetly, and Kushina poked her son on the arm, "There's more."

He blinked at her and pulled out tissue paper until he finally found a medium sized black box. "I can tell mom wrapped this." He shook his head, "At least it's not like the box this morning." Popping it open, he blinked in surprise, pulling out two odd looking bracelets. "Mom… I know I'm small for my age, but I don't think wrists are this big."

Kushina face vaulted, "They're armlets sweetie. You wear them on your upper arms."

Naruto did an 'Oooohhh" face and put them on. The golden color setting off his skin tone beautifully. "Huh. Pretty." He flexed his muscle, making the group laugh, then gave both his parents hugs. "Thank you for the prettiful presents."

Minato opened his mouth to respond, but Kakashi broke in, "Enough of this lovey, dovey stuff." He shoved a box in Naruto's hands. "Here open something else."

Blinking, but laughing Naruto did just that, pulling out a few books, "'Sorcery: Level One; So you think you can float something.', 'Druidry for Dummies, and 'Daemons, Monsters and Generally Strange Creatures'"? Naruto stared at the strange, strange man that he sometimes admitted to calling an uncle. "Wha?"

Minato and Kushina glared at Kakashi, who glared right back at them. "You'll understand after a while. Trust me, they're useful."

"Okay…" Naruto decided to humor the obviously crazy person and gave him a great big hug, figuring that they'd at least be good for a laugh.

"Here brat. I got you something that will actually be useful! Something that every boy needs!" Jiraiya handed him a black plastic bag, while beaming at the boy.

Peeking inside Naruto turned bright red, and flipped it over, showing a large variety of porn novels and dirty magazines. "Why the hell would you get me this for my birthday!"

The man couldn't respond as he was being beaten for the second time that night.

Kakashi on the other hand used the distraction to sneak a couple of the books in to his pocket. Inwardly cackling.

-----------------------------------------------

A black-eyed boy stared at the scene in front of him. "So, this is the one. Looks like a moron." His sighed to himself. "Joy." Then, he was gone, as if he'd never actually been there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Secrets 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Why would you even think that! Nor do I have any part in Benny Hill skits... They were actually before my time by a bit...

Warnings and summery, see the other chapters, I'm feeling lazy.

Note: Sorry about the break lines in the other chapters… I don't know what happened to them… They were there when I uploaded them and looked at them the first time… Crazy site. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Thanks XKat-ChanX for the lovely review… It kinda reminded me to actually write instead of just thinking about writing and then reading instead. Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Again, no beta, so I just reread it and called it good.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" Minato fluttered around his son, checking his temperature and eyes randomly. "You could stay home for another day. Head wounds are very traumatic you know!"

"Yes, I know dad… This is at least the fourth time I've had one. I swear if I feel even the slightest bit of dizziness, I'll go to Tsunade." Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to eating his ramen.

"Minato. Leave the boy alone. He'll be fine… You can't coddle him forever." Kushina looked up from inhaling her own ramen. "He'll develop a complex and blame you for the next ten years in therapy. You don't want that do you?"

"WAAAAHHH!! MY BOYS GOING TO BE A MENTAL PATIENT!!"

Kushina hit her husband upside the head and knocked him out. "Run, flee while he's down. I'll fight this battle."

"Thank you, mother… I will always remember your sacrifice." Bowing quickly, Naruto turned and raced to the bus stop.

His mother on the other hand, kicked her husband lightly on the side. "Get up, you big faker. We need to prepare."

"We would have had another day if you had just let me keep him home." Minato looked forlornly at the door.

Kushina knelt and framed his face with her hands, looking deep into his brilliant blue eyes. "Yes, but it's time for him to learn… And all the players are in place."

Sighing, Minato kissed his wife softly on the lips, "I know. You always were stronger than me."

She stood and turned to the doorway, "I'm not stronger… I'm just saner."

He snickered, "Only slightly and mostly on alternate Thursdays." He ducked the wooden statue that she flung at him and went about preparing the house.

* * *

"Class! We have a new student today…."

After this overly average remark from his annoyingly perky Physics teacher, Naruto tuned out the rest of the world around him. Once they actually tried to teach him something his didn't know, he'd pay attention in class, until then, there was a reason they had a book.

"Now, Sasuke, go sit next to Naruko…" The overly perky, teacher chirped loudly, making Naruto jerk as he heard his skewed name.

Rolling big blue eyes and tracing a design on his notepad, he raised his hand so the other boy could find him, "After two months, you'd think even the most moronic person could pronounce a name. I'm not a girl."

He shook his head and looked up, shocked by looking into the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. They were a blackish-gray that seemed to see to the depths of his soul, as they glared into his widened blue orbs. Where had he seen those eyes at? They were so familiar.

"Well?"

Naruto blinked, his mouth parted, but he couldn't speak for a moment, shaking his head to clear it, he finally asked, "What?"

"What chapter are we on, dobe?"

Hearing the rest of the class laughing at him, Naruto blushed faintly, "Chapter Five."

"Hn."

With that, black eyes turned away from him and he felt oddly bereft. Ignoring the feeling, he went back to drawing.

* * *

'I'm going to have to spend the remainder of his life protecting that?' Sasuke watched the blond pack his bag as class ended. 'I just can't believe that he's an Arashi. At least he shouldn't live that long….'

"Dobe."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and turned towards the other boy, oddly graceful in his movements.

"You're supposed to show me around."

"Nobody told me that."

A simpering voice came from behind him, "Oh, don't bother with him Sasuke." A blonde girl appeared and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll show you everything you need to know around here."

"Ino… Don't you have a student council meeting?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I thought they were going to go over the Halloween dance this time too."

"Wha! How do you know!?" The girl screeched and turned to the other boy with a wild look in her eyes.

"Hinata told me…" He backed away from the obviously crazed girl.

"GAAAH! They would love to decide that without me! Have something stupid like a graveyard scene and call it good. I think not!" With that, Ino was off to battle the forces of bad taste.

Sasuke looked at the boy in front of him, the sun glancing off his hair, giving him a faint aura. "Should I attempt to thank you? Or will you just show me to my next class."

Pushing his hair from his eyes, Naruto smirked at the other boy. "You'd probably hurt something if you thanked me. Give me your schedule. You have a guide."

"Hn."

* * *

"Ah. Lunch time!" Naruto dug into his book bag and pulled out a paper bag with his father's attempt at drawing himself with a thumb's up on it. After the second week of Naruto not eating lunch due to his money being stolen, and not telling anyone who had stolen it from him, his parents had just started sending lunch with him. It may be geeky, but Naruto was already geeky, so who cared.

"Mmmmm… Chicken salad sandwiches…. Nummy." In short order, the food was demolished and there was a very content Naruto patting his stomach, looking around the bare school yard. Most of the kids ate in the lunch room, but Naruto liked the peace and quiet of the school grounds. There was a little picnic table with an umbrella that he sat at in spring when there was rain, but most of the time, he sat in the old oak tree, soaking up the sun and basking in the quiet solitude of his surroundings.

"Hey, brat."

Naruto looked to see a strange blue skinned man looking at him.

"Sir, you do know you're blue right?" Tilting his head to the side, Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Well, yeah, you stupid brat." The man sweat dropped, "You're to come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"It would save me from having to knock you out."

Naruto blinked down at the man, "Why would you do that?"

The man growled in frustration, "Because you are supposed to come with me!" He reached up to shake the branch, but Naruto jumped up to the next highest limb.

"Why?"

"Just get down here, you idiotic child!" The man hefted himself into the tree, trying to swipe at Naruto, but he started climbing to get away from the man. What happened next, best belonged in a Benny Hill skit, but there was much running and jumping and narrowly escaping death in an oddly comedic fashion, until the man fell out of the tree.

A shadow fell over him, making him look up into glowing red eyes with black spots in them, "Defeated by a child, Kisame?"

"Hey Sasuke?" Gripping the tree with one hand, Naruto leaned down to look at the boy, "Do you know this mental patient?" Naruto was shocked to see red eyes looking back up at him.

"Don't worry, dobe. Just go."

Jumping out of the tree, Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kisame, who was now leaning up on his elbows, smirking up at the younger man. "Are you sure?"

Eyes flashing, Sasuke growled at him, flashing fang, "Just go!"

"Eeeep!" And with that dignified sound, our manly hero fled like a pack of wild dogs were at his heels.

"So an Uchiha guarding an Arashi, huh?" Kisame arched a snide eyebrow at the other.

Sasuke turned to him, "They were the only one's that cared enough to save us, Kiiisssaammee." He drew out his name mockingly. "Thusly, they earned our guard."

"I'll look forward to this fight, but not know."

With that, the man was gone, leaving a frustrated Sasuke to fume and chase after Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi! The world has going insane!" Screeched Naruto as he flung open Kakashi's door at the local newspaper office.

Kakashi had always said that that was the one reason he'd taken that job, privacy. Naruto now understood why, as he watched Kakashi pull away from Iruka's bloodied neck. The wound healing before his eyes.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Kakashi and Iruka looked at the boy, worried as he paled and ran away. Both men looked at each other, grabbed their coats and raced after him. Hoping to catch up with him before he did anything drastic.

* * *

Naruto racing through the newspaper office was actually not a new thing, so nobody thought anything of it. Naruto turning white as a sheet while looking in Kakashi's office, about facing and fleeing was something entirely new. A mused Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake running after him was shocking. The three reports in the room looked at each other and smirked, 'Just friends, ' they're butt.

A.N.

Oddly, I felt inspired while reading a review and thinking of making a chicken salad sandwich. Since, I have written a chapter and eaten a chicken salad sandwich. Hazzah!

Insight into the next chapter:

"So, obviously the world has gone crazy and fairy tales are coming to life. The only one that I never really found that gruesome was Pinocchio. Think peaceful thoughts of puppets and try to get home without thinking of the whale."

Naruto race through the woods, but was brought short by a creepy voice behind him. "I don't know… Puppets can be frightening if you let them be…" Naruto turned and screamed at what he saw….


End file.
